Fire & Ice
by Lapsuus Loppui
Summary: Two Detectives torn over a girl who must choose between them, but who will she pick? Read to find out!


Title: Fire And Ice

Rating: K+

Pairing: Don Flack/ Lori Milano/ Mac Taylor

A/N: Just an idea that has been floating around

Summary: Two Detectives torn over a girl who must choose between them, but who will she pick? Read to find out!

Chapter One

6am ( Mac's P.O.V )

Another day in the City that never sleeps and first thing on my mind is Lori, well now you see I uh crossed paths with her a few weeks ago and I gotta admit, she's seriously cute with the most beautiful bue eyes that reminded me of sapphires in the sunlight. I had wondered if I was ready to find someone after I lost Claire on 9/11, that day has haunted my dreams ever since it happened, but I seem to wonder if I actually am ready for another relationship but time will tell as they say anyway.

Going into the Crime Lab, I saw Don Flack and he told me about some girl he'd met but when he mentioned the eyes, I saw red but managed to keep my cool and just had to hope that Lori was ok, I had to know if she was ok or not.

( End of Mac's P.O.V )

Mac took a break from the lab for lunch and he went to his favourite place, which is where he saw Lori and this surprised Mac when he saw her and he went to her and spoke, "Hey Lori", only for Lori to look around and see Mac, when she then replied "Hey Mac" and this caused Mac to smile a little and he then asked her what happened with Don and then Lori told him exactly what happened that night, hearing what happened to Lori really shocked Mac but he nodded, then asked if he could maybe take her out sometime and Lori agreed to a date with Mac.

Mac knew that he was gonna make sure Lori had a good night with him and he took her out later that week, he took Lori for a dinner and afterwards, Mac took Lori to the beach for a walk on the sand alone, Lori was enjoying her date with Mac, so much so that she didn't want it to end and Mac knew that she was enjoying herself, she had linked her arm with his as they walked together on the beach, when Lori told him that she didn't want the night to end and Mac knew what she meant, he then leant into her and softly kissed her, when Lori kissed him back, Mac smiled softly after they shared a soft kiss, their first one.

Lori smiled as she just shared a soft kiss with Mac and as they headed back to her place, Lori invited him inside and Mac agreed to and as they got inside, Mac smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder, when they shared another kiss but it quickly became passionate between them, Mac snaked his hands around her waist and gently pulled her close to him as they kissed, Mac's hand snaked up under her top, his fingers trace over her side, causing Lori to softly gasp in pleasure, Mac smiled as he then kissed her neck softly, she then asks Mac if he wanted to spend the night and Mac smiled then agreed to spend the night with her, Lori smiled as Mac had agreed to stay over.

Lori lead Mac into her bedroom, where they shared intense kisses and Mac then removed her top, exposing her chest, he smiled as he placed delicate kisses on her chest, she moaned in pleasure as his lips touched her just above her breasts, Mac smiled while his hand snaked between her legs, he wanted her and he hoped that she wanted him in the same way that he wanted her, Mac looked into her eyes, before he kissed her lovingly as they moved onto her bed, still locked in their kiss, Mac knew that he was enjoying this and looked to her, before whispering a question in her ear and Lori looked to Mac before she nodded in agreement to allow him to have protected sex with her, Mac then took her hand and placed it on his waist and he allowed her to remove his shirt, which Lori did and revealed Mac's toned abs, which Lori liked and she let her fingers trace over his toned abs softly, when Mac gave her a passionate kiss as he allowed his hand to wander inside her panties, teasing her.

As Mac teased her, he felt himself getting hard as he teased her, he kissed her jaw softly but with a passion at the same time, he knew exactly what he wanted with her and just hoped that he would be good enough for her on this night as he didn't know that he was about to be her first for sex and when Lori told Mac this, he nodded in understanding that this was her first time, Mac wanted it to be special for her and he could only hope that he would get to see Lori more often after this first night together, when Mac then had passionate protected sex with Lori, he hoped that she would enjoy allowing him to take her in a very passionate way and in private.

Afterwards, Lori was nestled in close to Mac as they slept together, Mac kept his arm wrapped around her waist as they spent the night together in the comfort of her double bed, Mac placed a soft kiss on her forehead, he cared about her and wanted to keep seeing her as often as he could, Lori felt the same way too and she just hoped that she would never see Don Flack again but she was unaware of just how far Don would go to get what he wanted and so Don wanted Lori but she was with Mac Taylor.

Mac had no idea that Don would attempt to harm Lori but for now Mac could enjoy spending time with Lori and even as he had the following day off, he decided to spend it alone with Lori and she could tell just how happy he was by the way he held her close in his arms under the warm duvet, Lori knew she was a lucky girl to have Mac in her life and also as her first sexual partner and she knew that Mac never judged her for it and he was not that kind of guy anyway, Mac was gentle with Lori when they had protected sex for the first time.

As the sun rose the following morning, Mac had now gotten closer to her and she was on top of him still asleep, Mac had plaed both arms around her lower back with one of his hands resting inside her panties as he slept knowing how much he enjoyed having sex with her the night before and Mac clearly enjoyed what they got up to and he hoped that it would happen again, Mac cared about her and hoped that it might lead to more, but right now Mac was happy with Lori, despite they've only seen each other a few times and now they have slept together for the first time and went the whole way and had protected sex in a loving way, Lori had guessed that having sex the first time would hurt, but Mac made her feel safe and she realised that he had been very gentle with her when they had sex, as he didn't want to hurt her.

Mac was happy to spend the night with Lori and knew how much she meant to him and Mac would try to keep her safe from Don in what ever way that he could, no matter what it took for him to keep her safe from Don, he knew that he had to protect her, it was what he had to do, it was just who he was.

How far will Mac go to keep Lori safe from Don Flack?


End file.
